1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a hard disk drive which can effectively reduce vibration and noise that are generated out of the hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDD), one of the information storage devices used in computers are devices for reproducing/recording data from/on to disks using a read/write head. In a conventional hard disk drive, a read/write head lifts up from a recording surface of a rotating disk and an actuator moves the read/write head to a desired position of the disk. In this manner, the conventional hard disk drive performs the reproducing/recording.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a hard disk drive according to the related art, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1998-86539.
Referring to FIG. 1, the hard disk drive 10 includes a disk (not shown) to store data and an actuator (not shown) to move a read/write head (not shown) to a predetermined position of the disk. Base 11 and cover 13 are assembled with each other to define an inner space 20. The disk is provided on the base 11 of the inner space 20. In order to make internal/external pressures of the hard disk drive equal to each other, an air hole 15 is provided. The air hole 15 allows communication to take place between the inner space 20 with the outside of the hard disk drive. Breather filter 17 is provided on the air hole 15 and filters particles, such as fine dust, which are contained in air which is introduced from the outside to the inner space 20.
When the hard disk drive 10 operates, noise and vibration occur due to high speed rotation of the disk and the movement of the actuator. For the purpose of preventing transmission of the noise and vibration, damping members 18 and 19 are attached to a top face of the cover 13 and a bottom face of the base 11, respectively. Such a hard disk drive, however, tends to be heavy because the damping members 18 and 19 are required to be massive. In recent years, with the emergence of portable electronic products, such as notebook computers, PDAs or the like, small-sized and lightweight hard disk drives are increasingly demanded. Accordingly, there is a demand for a new method of minimizing an increase of weight and reducing noise and vibration in driving hard disk drives.